1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system attached peripherals, and more particularly to a system and method for releasing a peripheral slice from an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As processing components have increased in capability and decreased in size, end users have migrated towards portable information handling systems to replace desktop information handling systems. Portable information handling systems have integrated displays and power sources so that an end user can use the system free from any hard connections, such as an external power plug or external display cable. Portable information handling systems come in a range of sizes. Larger portable information handling systems have room to support powerful processing components and have performance characteristics that rival those of desktop information handling systems. Indeed, end users often adopt larger portable information handling systems as replacements for desktop systems. On the opposite end of the range of sizes, ultraportable information handling systems are built to have a minimal size and weight to make the systems convenient to use when on the go. Because of the small chassis size, ultraportable information handling systems typically use less powerful components and have reduced performance characteristics relative to larger systems. For example, in order to reduce the size of the chassis, ultraportable information handling systems often do not have optical drives and often limit the number of connectors available to interface with external devices.
Although ultraportable information handling systems are convenient to use when on the go, the reduced capabilities make them less appealing in a home or office environment. To address this difficulty and to make ultraportable and other portable information handling systems more powerful in a home or office environment, information handling systems interact with peripheral slices that have selected functionality, such as an optical drive, additional batteries, and additional external connectors. For example, the peripheral slice couples to the bottom of the information handling system and electronically communicates with the information handling system through opposing aligned connectors. The peripheral slices typically have security lock features to protect the information handling system when the peripheral slice is coupled to the system. A security lock feature typically has generous hook engagement to ensure proper protection to the information handling system. Usually, alignment posts extend from the peripheral slice into opposing openings of the information handling system to help align the hooks of the peripheral slice into the hook openings of the information handling system. A difficulty with the use of generous hook engagements is that docking and undocking of the peripheral slice to the information handling system tends to be awkward.